The present invention relates to an engine air intake system comprising an air duct incorporating moisture elimination apparatus to separate and eliminate moisture from air entering the system. More particularly, the moisture elimination apparatus includes two baffles and drain valves strategically located within a hood-supported structure forming the air duct for channeling air to the engine air cleaner.